


How can you be so quiet

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, one sided brason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t help but notice that Brett wants to rip Corey’s throat out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How can you be so quiet

 

Liam could feel it in the air, this heavy acrid thing just pouring off Brett.  
  


His heartbeat was steady, his breath slow, he wasn’t afraid or angry or sad.  
  


It was something all together different and so much worse. It was a thick terrible feeling that he couldn’t really place.

 

Couldn’t place until Mason’s voice became clear in the cacophony of voices. He was laughing and the words were sweet and oh so very private.

 

Corey’s voice echoes him.

 

_Jealousy._

 

That’s what this smell is. That’s what this feeling, this tainted air is full of thick horrifyingly upset jealousy.

 

When they come into view their fingers are locked, swinging playfully until Mason catches sight of him. It’s a good thing that Mason wasn’t supernatural because he can hear a growl in Brett’s chest that doesn’t make its way to his mouth.

 

“Whose this then?” Brett asks smiling and the jealousy that he is so obviously feeling doesn’t taint his voice at all.

 

“Corey, this is Brett and you’ve met Liam. Brett, this is my boyfriend Corey. Isn’t he so cute.” Mason gushes and Corey shies away from the attention, scanning Brett, he gets tense, even though Brett is maintaining a friends only outward appearance Corey seems to feel the threat in the air.

 

Maybe he could smell it in the air or see it in the way Brett stepped just a little too aggressively forward to shake Corey’s hand.

 

“We are on our way to the library to study.” He smiles brightly at Liam and he knows just how much studying Mason is going to get done.

 

The air is strange mix of Corey’s threatened fear, Brett’s heavy jealousy and Mason’s electric excitement.

 

He chooses to focus like so many other times on his best friend, on the joy and excitement rolling off him when Corey takes his hand again, the fluttering pulse and pheromones.

 

“I’ll see you guys later!” Mason tells them happily and drags Corey behind him.

 

He and Brett stand in silence for a long while and he thinks Brett might be listening to Mason and Corey chatting happily in the distance. Cute words and sweet nothings, he is doing everything he can not to listen to them but the heavy jealous, sadness just hangs on Brett all the heavier.

 

“How can you be so quiet?” Brett asks, “Why didn’t you say something.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You know what? I know you can feel it.” The heavy dark tone and agitation has slipped into his voice now that Mason is gone.

 

“It’s not really my place to tell him about how you want to rip Corey’s throat out. As long as you don’t actually try to rip his throat out.”

 

Brett had been a lot easier to handle lately, nicer, not as much of an asshole so he’ll give him this privacy.

 

“If you like him why didn’t you just tell him? He likes you too.”

 

“Have you ever dated a human before Liam? It’s messy, its really complicated and he’s not even my pack. I’d rip him apart.” Brett seems to be sinking further into that horrible molasses feeling, “He’s happy with Corey.” He starts walking away and if he wasn’t also a werewolf he’d never have heard Brett grumbling about ripping Corey to shreds if he so much as late for a date with Mason.

 

Wasn’t that his job? As best friend to be over protective? Maybe it was but he knew in the darkness of Brett’s thoughts that radiated out from him that Liam would just scare Corey, Brett might actually kill him.

 

Jealousy was a dangerous thing. He’d have to keep an eye on them.

 

Man he hated being the responsible one. It just wasn’t natural.

 

 


	2. Do you think they've done it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam just wants to practice lacrosse.

  
  


“Do you think they’ve done it?” Brett asks, leaning over so that Corey couldn’t hear him. His eyes are glued to Mason and Corey at the far end of the field.

It's been weeks since Mason had introduced Brett to Corey and every time Brett saw them together he’d suddenly get really friendly with Liam, as if they had always been friends and he’d bitch about Corey and how he wasn’t strong enough, or tall enough or how he dropped Mason’s hand that one time (Liam is sure that had happened because Brett seemed to be cultivating a laser glare).

“It’s not really any of our business. Is it?” Liam grumbles rolls his eyes and pushes Brett away from him with his lacrosse stick.

“You can’t tell me he hasn’t told you? You’re his best friend.” Brett complains the jealousy hanging in the air around him feels toxic.

Even if Mason had told him, which he figured he probably would, he wouldn’t have told Brett one way or the other.

When Mason was too involved in making out with Corey, Brett looked murderous, letting him know if they had had sex would have been signing Corey's death sentence.

“I mean, they  _smell_  like it.” Brett’s mouth does something lopsided and bitter, “Can’t you smell it?”

_He can’t._

He smells on them a mutual attraction and something sweet like candy hearts. Sure they both tend to smell like each other but Mason sometimes smells like him and they certainly aren’t having sex.

“It’s disgusting.” Brett twists his stick, watching them.

Mason and Corey where sitting on the sidelines facing each other, Mason had Corey’s hand in his and they were talking quietly about… _Moon phases and what the best zombie movie was._

Brett is a mess of emotions, all of them bad and before Liam can stop him he launches the ball across the field full speed at Corey’s head.

“You asshole!” Liam shoves Brett and takes chase after the ball but he’ll never intercept if in time. He opens his mouth to yell at the pair when Corey notices the ball coming straight for him and panics.

Corey falls off the bench pulling Mason along with him. Mason is against Corey’s chest, the ball dents the aluminium of a bench further up, in line with where Corey’s head had been.

Mason and Corey don’t even seem to notice the malice behind the slip up. They are on the ground tangled up in each other laughing.

By the time Liam fetches the ball Brett is gathering up his stuff. He excuses himself, says goodbye to Mason, his eyes saying far more than that and he grumbles a goodbye to himself and Corey.

“He hates me.” Corey confides in them once Brett is out of range.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Mason tells him with a soft smile. Liam doesn’t bother lying to him, Corey is in training as well, trying to sort out his Chimera abilities and the only one he seems to have a real handle on is the lie detector.

Liam’s phone goes off in his bag and he takes it expecting it to be Scott.

It’s a text from Brett.

_That was so out of line. I can’t believe I did that. Does Mason know?_

Liam looks over at Mason who is fully engaged in a discussion on the merits of voodoo zombies vs. Science zombies.

_Not that he’s showing._

_Do me a favour Liam?_

_What?_

_At least_ pretend _to be my friend about this?_

Liam stares at the words for a long time before he figures out what to say back.

_They haven’t done it yet. Mason really likes Corey. You’ve got to let him have this man. He’ll never forgive you if you mess this up for him._

Liam sits down in the bench and waits for a response.

He watches the way Corey lights up when Mason looks at him a certain way.

It’s sweet and innocent and its so nice for something in this town to be like that.

There’s silence on Brett’s end and he can practically see him on the side of the road somewhere struggling with this. Brett played everything close to the chest except this.

Liam sighs and types another message. Something that’s probably true, statistically speaking.

_It’s only high school Brett. They aren’t getting married._

The response is quick.

_So I still have a chance?_

Liam groans, he hates being Brett’s friend about this but it was far safer than the alternative, he glances over at the dent in the metal, safer for everyone.

_Just be happy for him, let it run its course, and maybe you guys can get together in college._

_I’m going to marry him._

He doesn’t know what to do with that information. It feels like something he should confide in Mason.

He knew Mason still had feelings for Brett, they were there in the way he’d excuse most of his behaviour or the way he’d ask about him as if they were just friends.

As if this was just a really pleasant stop over on the way to becoming Mr. Talbot.

He takes his own advice though, he’ll let this run its course because he liked Corey and Mason together and right now, after all the Dread Doctor bullshit they needed each other.


End file.
